La nostálgica geisha y el samurai
by tennyo destiny
Summary: "Universo alterno" [Oneshot Completo] La geisha de nombre Nanami, oculta su confesión de amor, hacia un distinguido guerrero. Somos arte en movimiento, grabando las memorias en la poesía. [Tomoe x Nanami]


**Disclaimer: La serie de Kamisama Hajimemashita no me pertenece, pero las tramas, sííí.**

**Nota de autora:** Saco este oneshot mío que tenía por ahí y lo acomode xD. Se me ocurrió tomar el tema de la geisha y los samuráis, porque a esta parejita le queda super XD. En este oneshot, le puse que Tomoe tiene los ojos violetas, porque en el anime así lo pusieron xD, pero en el manga los tiene de tono dorado.

**Aclaración:**  
- Diálogos " hola"  
- Pensamientos _'hola'_ en cursiva

Voy a apreciar mucho tu comentario (quejas, halagos o tomatazos), para saber sí les ha gustado el oneshot.

* * *

"_Cincelas palabras balsámicas, danzas al igual que el viento, extiendes una mano nívea y firme, apaciguas una mirada fría violeta y sosiegas el corazón al sacrificio, mi dulce geisha"._

Ciertamente me sentí más viva que nunca, al verlo a él, aquel día de nuevo en la entrada de la casa de té, con mis orbes marrones, del mismo color exacto al chocolate, un manjar considerablemente dulce, siendo precedidos por un largo abanico de pestañas. Lo recuerdo muy bien, porque ese día recupere la consciencia de que era un ser humano, no solamente un objeto bonito de entretenimiento. En ese instante, en que noté como un calor enardecía mi piel, solo al escuchar su voz gruesa de barítono, que florecía de sus delgados labios, pero definidos, con sus formales palabras, que eran para mí, una melodía dulce producida por una elegante pieza de violín. Y observar que los cerezos estaban en flor, con la suave brisa que los mecía, arrullando mis más profundos sentimientos por el joven samurái de ojos violetas intimidantes, con su deje de indiferencia, pero de un gran renombre en estos tiempos inestables de guerra. Era como una primicia irreal este enamoramiento, como un reflejo en el río donde me intentan mostrar lo que no deseo ver, pero más tarde la realidad me golpea con el recordatorio de las normas impuestas bajo el hogar adoptivo donde me crie, aquí en la ciudad de Kyoto. Era impreciso el origen del porqué, las supersticiones del destino me arrastraron sin recato a una unión visiblemente platónica, que no será bien aceptada ante los demás.

En mis primeros encuentros con el joven de caballera platinada, me acordé que él suele llevar su cabello recogido firmemente en una coleta baja en su rostro anguloso, pero estando a solas, yo solía llevar mis manos hacia su cabeza, para jalar de la cinta de seda que lo aprisionaba, para liberar aquellas hebras y estas cayeran en una sumisa cascada sobre su ancha espalda. Él inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando que la pesada y larga cortina se deslizara, como series de luces entrelazadas, una redecilla brillante y gruesa. Mis dedos zigzagueaban sobre los sedosos hilos de plata, envolviéndolos entre mis manos, a la vez que se desenredaban dócilmente.

Volví en sí, tras la ensoñación de recuerdos y decidí preparar un sutil espectáculo para mi samurái, ante la improvisada visita. Mis pasos lejanos, resonaron en la pasarela de madera, dirigiéndome a la pequeña habitación de invitados, para recibirlo con el debido respeto. Un momento más tarde, Tomoe me sonreía disimuladamente, ante mi pequeño baile, mientras se hallaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, en un cojín azul como el mar. El sake que le habían traído al samurái, era de los mejores de la casa. Yo ya había probado un sorbo en un pequeño cuenco y el sabor fue bastante agradable. La bebida me dio un masaje al bajar por mi garganta y la degustación me hacía cosquillas en la lengua.

Comencé a mover mis pálidas manos, como si hicieran juego con la delicia de la nieve. Mis dedos hicieron movimientos rápidos unos segundos, y al fondo, los instrumentos de cuerda y viento, me brindaban su energía. Los sonidos graves y agudos al compás de mi cuerpo. Marcaba las notas con una diestra elegancia, mi entidad se movía a los diferentes cambios de sonido, me encontraba sumamente concentrada. Mi pecho se llenaba de aire, junto con el cosquilleo de paulatinas mariposas en la boca de mi estómago, al sentir los ojos de mi amado fijos en mí. Yo quería que él me viera solo a mí, quería que él pudiera escuchar más a fondo mis deseos, quería hacerle sentir lo mucho que él significaba para mí. Intente que mi fuerte respiración fuera inaudible, con los latidos desbocados de mi corazón y mis manos tensas unos instantes, por la emoción que me invadía. Seguía en compañía de la música, dejando que entrara en todas de las células de mi cuerpo, que me recorriera como el néctar de los dulces.

Marque unos suaves movimientos en medio del salón, con mis dedos pulgares e índices unidos, mientras que el resto los conservaba sueltos y relajados. Mis manos hacían círculos y ondulaciones, en forma ascendente, como si mostrara el emprendedor del vuelo de las aves. Cerré mis ojos un santiamén y preste atención al movimiento de mis manos. Principié en dar un par de giros hacia la mesita hecha de la madera más fina pulida, con un olor dulzón que alegraba la esquina de la habitación. Sobre el mueble, estaba un bonito abanico de color verde, con una textura de ligero relieve dorado, con un detalle de una borla formada por finísimos hilos de bronce, con una diminuta letra N, por mi nombre. Con rapidez lo tome y lo abrí en un solo movimiento. Emprendí a girar el abanico sobre mi cabeza, con el rasgueo de las cuerdas y el soplido de las flautas. Ahora el sonido era tranquilo, balanceándome de un lado a otro y mi cabello se oscilaba con dulzura, con las largas hebras negras, oscuras como las noches sin el astro lunar. Deje que mi abanico girara un poco más, con su parte verde oscura y la otra parte pálida, volviéndose imaginariamente un círculo completo, haciendo la forma de una flor con sus pétalos extendidos. Contuve sutilmente la respiración, ladee mi rostro hacia un lado, mirando de reojo, como se formaba un brillo particular en los ojos de mi espectador, dándome un inesperado vuelvo a mi alma. Me acerque sigilosamente, parándome a un metro enfrente a él y le devolví una sonrisa retraída. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo, con mi mano izquierda elevándola a un lado mío de forma paralela, simulando con las ondulaciones de mis dedos, las hojas que caen en el otoño y en la otra mano, sostenía el abanico delante mío. Abrí prontamente mis ojos, entornados como los de una gacela, decantándome por la magia del momento. Paré las ondulaciones del abanico y lo levante sobre mi cabeza otra vez, arqueando mi cuerpo sobre mis rodillas, creando un pronunciado arco con todo mi organismo, y deje que el abanico resbalara por la curva de mis caderas hasta las piernas, bajo la seda de mi kimono, tomándolo con agilidad antes de que terminara su trayectoria final hacia mis pies. Coloque el abanico sobre mi pecho, poniendo mis manos sobre él, cuando se escucharon las notas finales de la canción, que se daban a conocer, por los repiqueteos incesantes de las cuerdas y las notas tan misteriosas, como el relajante eco de un manantial, que me adormecía los sentidos. Cambie de táctica, al formar figuras en el aire, jugando con mis delgados dedos, en conjunto con el abanico, con las caderas agitándolas, incitándolo a él, queriéndolo atraer.

Él no pudo evitar mirarme de lleno, de forma imperceptible, divisando mis caderas y deteniéndose en la forma de mis piernas, que se hallaban cubiertas bajo el kimono amarillo con un dragón dorado, bordado desde la parte baja de la vestimenta hasta la mitad del muslo, con el obi en tonos castaños. Los ojos del fantástico animal zurcido en el tejido, tenía unos ojos purpúras que resplandecían con la luz que se filtraba del ventanal en forma de arco, que estaba instalado en parte del techo y en el fondo del salón, cubierto por una liviana capa de papel, que nos resguardaba contra la lluvia y en ocasiones, del arduo sol de la temporada de verano. Los movimientos los efectuaba al unísono de las últimas notas, con simples tentativas que lo incitaban, pero sin caer en la obviedad. Mis ojos parecían hechizados casi por la intensidad en como él no perdía de vista el baile, la música terminó por crear oleadas de un ritmo cada vez más lento. Fui cerrando de nuevo mis manos, sosteniendo el abanico con más fuerza, hasta bajarlo completamente a un lado mío, con las blandas ondulaciones de mi pelvis, sin dejar de mirar a mi samurái. Y los tonos se fueron haciendo pausados, hasta quedar en silencio.

Retome el aliento y le dedique una pequeña reverencia, estando atenta a lo que él podría decirme. "Impresionante", mascullo él con suavidad, pero sin dejar su acostumbrado tono serio. Le susurré con un deje de timidez, dibujándose en mi rostro, una sonrisa levemente nerviosa, "gracias Tomoe-sama". Asentí ante la adulación y me encogí de hombros lentamente, agregando con gentileza a la conversación, "¿desea algo más?". El joven de orbes moradas entorno los ojos, irguiéndose hasta quedar en una posición más recta sin dejar de estar hincado, pasándose un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja, limitándose a agregar, "sírveme un poco más de sake". Él depósito con parsimonia, la pequeña taza sobre el suelo de madera, con la inclinación justa, y la empuñadura de su espada rozó la tela del cojín, para inmediatamente enderezarse. Camine lo que me restaba de espacio hasta el joven, hincándome con agilidad sobre otro cojín que se situaba al lado derecho de él. Acomode los pliegues de mi kimono que se esparcían alrededor de mí. Levante mi mirada hacia él, haciéndole un gesto simpático con mi rostro, mientras le respondía, "como usted, ordene".

* * *

_**¿Me regalas un review? :)**_


End file.
